CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam
Reborns Gundam/''Reborns Cannon'' is a transformable Innovators Mobile Suit in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, piloted by Ribbons Almark. Techology & Combat Characteristics The Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon is a machine made from accumulated Mobile Suit technology data from Veda. The base design was completed at a considerably early stage. Originally, the unit was developed as two separate units, with the CBY-001 1 Gundam designated as the lead machine, with the CBY-077 GN Cannon acting as its support unit. But fearing the possible liability in combat, Ribbons commissioned the two machines be merged into one, producing the Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon. In regards to its functionality, performance, and armaments, it is superior to all MSs to date, with its only drawback being the limited battery life of the GN Drive Tau, which powers it. Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon features the Trans-Am System and is second unit to have a Twin Drive System; its systems were reverse engineered from stolen CB data by Anew Returner; it was never clear whether Billy Katagiri was involved with its development. It's strength and speed closely match those of 00. Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon is able to quickly overwhelm opponents in either form separately, but its especially effective because of its ability to quickly switch between both Cannon and Gundam form while in combat. This allows it to be formidable in all forms of combat. The Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon is unique amongst the various transformable mobile suits that have been introduced in any of the Gundam time-lines. Other transformable MS have always transformed into a mobile armor or fighter form that usually provides superior speed, firepower, and protection of vital components or any combination of the three. The Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon however transforms between two mobile suit modes, one that is well balanced for combat and another that sacrifices mobility and close combat ability for heavier firepower. Reborns Cannon Mode Cannon Mode specializes in long-distance heavy-assault shooting. An identical base data of Gundam Virtue is used in its design. The sensor inside the head visor it adopted is in the GN-XII Cannon's sensor line. It features 4 powerful beam cannons on its chest, a GN Buster Rifle, and 2 Egner Whips (similar to those on the GNMA Regnant mobile armor). It's 5 beams may be fired together in unison. It shares 2 Beam Sabers mounted near its neck with its Reborns Gundam form. It has very little mobility and options for close combat besides the beam saber and relies on transformation for a more balanced close and mid/long range combat strength. Reborns Gundam Mode The form that features a more balanced array of weaponry, making it the most used form. Which includes a GN Buster Rifle, GN Shield, 2 GN Beam Sabers, 8 Small GN Fin Fangs, and 4 Large GN Fin Fangs, transformed from the beam cannon on Reborns Cannon. The Fin Fangs are hidden within the shield and armor under from the underside, and the fin fangs detach from Cannon mode's chest mounted beam cannons. Armaments Egner Whip Weapons based on the wire-grapplers used on the GNMA-0001V Regnant. Shoots out small electric wires that electrify the pilot of the enemy MS. However, this requires the pilot to be still, and one with enough stamina can easily cut the wires. Double as the Reborns Cannon mode's hands and can only be used in this form. GN Buster Rifle Most powerful beam weapon of the Reborns Gundam/Cannon. Its firepower matches that of Seravee's GN Bazooka. Its poweroutput is variable. In Cannon mode it is a powerful beam cannon, in Gundam mode it's output is slightly higher than that of a standard beam rifle. When it uses less power the rifle's rate of fire increases which is in line for the more well-balanced Gundam mode. Large GN Fin Fangs Located on the back of Reborns in Gundam mode, these also serve as its verniers in this form. When in Reborns Cannon mode, the Fin Fangs are facing forward, acting as GN Cannons. The Fin Fangs have greater fire power than regular GN Fangs, but are larger thus more easily destroyed. Small GN Fin Fangs Similar to the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam, the GN Fangs are stored in Reborns' Gundam's shield and back skirt armor (4 on each location) and can apparently only be used in this mode. These fangs function as beam daggers and are highly manuverable. System Features Twin Drive System Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon is the first Gundam to have the Twin Drive system using GN T Drives. It is also the second and known mobile suit to be equipped with any form of the Twin Drive System. The specific strengths and weaknesses of using a Twin Drive from GN T Drives is not known at the moment. Trans-Am System Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon is equipped with a imitated Trans-Am system, a system reversed engineered by Innovators. The system grants the equipped mobile suit three times the strength, speed, and firepower just like CB's version, but it's unknown of the full capabilities and limitations of the system. Bit Control System Variants CBY-001 1 Gundam The prototype of Reborns Gundam appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P CBY-077 GN Cannon The prototype of Reborns Cannon appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. History The Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon was first deployed in episode 24 where in its Cannon mode critically damaged the GN-009 Seraphim Gundam while it was using the Trial System. Later in episode 25, it revealed it's Mobile Suit mode and damaged the GN-007 Arios Gundam while fighting the 00 Raiser. It severely damaged the 00 Raiser and was also severely damaged itself. After Ribbons Almark got one of the 00's GN Drive, he abandoned the Ribbons Cannon/Gundam and switched over to his old GN-000 0 Gundam. It's fate after being abandoned is unknown. References Notes *When it first appears, the Reborns Gundam is in its Cannon mode. This could be a reference to the original series, where Amuro always sortied in the Guncannon when the Gundam wasn't available. External Links *Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon on Gundam 00 Official (Japanese)